Amara the Vampire
by booboo-rawr
Summary: Amara has visions, she can see where the ring is. Legolas with the help of Gandalf rescues her and she joins the fellowship...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Clashes of metal and the whip of arrows through the air sounded through the dungeon. I couldn't feel anything; the orcs had bled me dry. The shackles fit loosely around my wrists and ankles.I could hear the pulse of the elvish hearts that just arrived. Another heavy heart that is familiar to me, Gandalf the Grey. My old friend is here for me. The sound of faint footsteps rang in my ear.

'Help me' I think. I cannot move, I'm so close to my second death.

I heard the heavy foot falls of an orc coming closer.

"Kill the orc Legolas!" Gandalf yelled. Legolas …who is that?

"She is dead elf." The orc yelled. He ran to my side and pulled a dagger from his belt.

"No!" Legolas yelled as the dagger plunged into my stomach. It won't kill me, but it hurts like hell. My vision went back as I felt the shackles break from my wrists and a warm body lift me up and start running.


	2. The Cave

Chapter 1: Cave time

The thunder woke me from my slumber. I was lying on my back. Still, I could not move. I need blood.

"She is restless Gandalf." Legolas said. He was sitting next to me, his hand stroking my face. I could smell the blood in his arm wafting across my cheek. 'I need the blood', I thought to myself. I opened my mouth slightly and his hand brushed my lips…torture.

"She needs blood, Legolas". Gandalf said as he stood up and walked over to where I lay.

"Give me your wrist" he said. After a moment I felt a wrist pushed against my lips and blood leaking into my mouth.

I felt my senses begin to function again. I bit down on his wrist and my eyes fluttered. The sweet taste of elvish blood flowed into my mouth. My hands snaked up his arm and grabbed his hand. Legolas weaved his fingers through mine and his muscles tensed, sending a heavier flow of blood into my mouth. I sat up and leaned into his chest. Legolas moved his free and to my waist, cradling me."That is enough Amara." I heard Gandalf say. I had my fill, but his blood was like a drug.  
Legolas pulled his wrist away from my mouth, keeping his hand in mine.

"How do you feel, Amara?" Gandalf asked. Within in second I had stood up and went to the mouth of the cave I was in. That is a thing with vampires. We are fast and strong. The sun weakens us immensely. That is how the orcs kept me at bay, the roof of the tower I was in had a hole in it, right above where I was chained. Sauron knows what I can do. I can sense power, I can sense the ring. He thought he could torture it out of me. He failed.

I kneeled outside and looked up at the moon. Tonight it was full and I could feel the replenishing energy radiating down. I spent many long nights looking to the moon.

Gandalf placed his arm on my shoulder. "What struggle you have been through, none can tell. For your sake let us help you. Do not treat yourself as a lifeless body. Your heart has stopped beating but your spirit lives on." He said.

"I still see the eye of Sauron. I know where the ring is and we must beat him to it." I said.

I walked back into the cave and sat by the fire Legolas had occupied himself with.

"There are clothes in the bag for you." He said and pointed to the bag next to me.

"Thank you, Legolas. For everything." I said. He looked up and smiled. I stood up and grabbed the bag. Looking through it I found a black dress and boots.

I forgot about the clothes I was wearing now. They were bloody and had multiple holes in them. I went outside to the small river to freshen up.

Later I walked back in to the cave. Gandalf was asleep and Legolas was still by the fire.  
"Can you not sleep?" I asked and sat down next to him.

"I was waiting for you to come back." He admitted sheepishly. Legolas looked at me.

"How do you feel? I took a lot of blood." I asked. He touched his wrist where the bite mark is.

"I will be fine." He said.

"We will need to leave at dawn. Sauron's armies will be after the ring now that I am gone." I said knowing what the sun would do to me.

"Do you know where it is?" Legolas asked. Indeed I do, that is what I refused to say for those long weeks in chains.

"The Shire," I said and the words rolled of my tongue so easily..


	3. A Journey of Struggles

**A/N I just realized I haven't put a disclaimer up….soooo the only character that is mine is Amara. I do not own lotr….I want to own Legolas though 3.**

**Also if you didn't figure it yet, this begins right before where the first movie begins XD**

Chapter 2: A journey of struggles

No sleep came to me. All I could do was stare at the moon. Legolas woke as the sun began to rise. I moved further back into the cave.

"Will you be alright? The sun weakens you." He asked. Legolas speaks the truth; it will hurt to travel in the sun for so long.

"It is not safe to travel at night." I said, avoiding the question. Gandalf became restless and began to wake up.

"At least take this. It will give more protection." He said and walked behind me to wrap his cloak around me. His touch made me shudder. His hands were so warm, a sensation my body lacks.

"Thank you Legolas."

We left within the hour and set a course to The Shire to find the ring and take it to Elrond. I mainly walked in silence in front of Legolas and Gandalf. I had the superior senses to watch for orcs and other foul creatures. By midday, my throat was burning for blood and my body was about to fail me. Gandalf and Legolas stopped to eat and I went to hunt in the nearby woods.

I let my mind go and my instinct take over once I was far enough away from my companions. A deer caught my nose and I began to follow the scent. After a moment, it was in my sight. I crouched and watched as my prey came closer to where I was hidden. Within seconds I had pounced on the deer and began draining its life source to keep me alive.

With the beating sun on my skin, I need to drink more often. If I do not, my companions will suffer.

Right as I drank the last drop of the deer, the sharp point of a stake was pressed against my chest and a firm hand wrapped around my throat.

"Why is a vampire in the middle of these woods during the day?" a rough voice asked.

"Why is a ranger concerned with how a vampire spends her time?" I replied. Only a ranger could sneak up on me like that.

"Stand up," he said and began to lift up on me with the stake still firm on my skin.

"Are you planning to attack the two travelers not far from here?" he asked referring to Legolas and Gandalf.

"Of course not, I am traveling with them." I answered. He pressed harder on the stake, the point beginning to draw blood.

"Stop lying to me bloodsucker." He said.

"I might be a vampire but I speak the truth. The elf and wizard rescued me from Mordor. I was held prisoner there." I yelled. Now he knows I do not lie. I can see it in his eyes. His grip loosened and the stake fell from his hand. The ranger placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face him.

"You are Amara then?" He asked letting his hand on my throat drop to my other shoulder.

"Yes," I said.

Without any warning, Sauron's eye flashed in my head and a splitting pain in my skull took over. I could hear his voice trying to get any information on the ring. "_Where is it Amara? Tell me or I will kill you!"_ it said. I collapsed immediately. The ranger caught me before I fell. My face was frozen in a silent scream. A fiery pain spread from my head to my toes, a pain worse than death itself.

The ranger began to run towards where Legolas and Gandalf were. The whole time Sauron's voice filled my ears and his power tortured my body. His was the strongest power I have sensed in a long time, though the ring was still greater by a little.

We broke into the clearing where my companions rest. "Aragorn what has happened?" Legolas yelled, his voice filled with worry. That was the ranger's name, Aragorn. My body was set down on a blanket near the fire.

"What is wrong with her, Gandalf? I was on my way to find you; I saw the fire and came through the woods to find her feeding from a deer. I thought she was hunting you for a moment. When we settled out everything she just collapsed in pain, but from what I do not know." Aragorn said.

"She is under the eye of Sauron. He has found her mind and is torturing her from within." Gandalf said as he placed a withered hand on my forehead. My throat released a scream and I began to thrash about. "_Tell me where the ring lays Amara." _ The voice spoke again. I refused to say a word.

"Release her Sauron. She is under my protection. Release her!" Gandalf yelled. In a flash the pain stopped and Sauron's voice was gone. I opened my eyes to Legolas, Gandalf, and Aragorn surrounding me.

"Did he learn anything Amara?" Gandalf asked. I shook my head no. Legolas wrapped his hand in mine and Gandalf walked away.

"How are you?" Aragorn asked. I looked at him, stood up and walked away, Legolas's hand slipping from mine.


	4. The Past

**Soooo, what do you guys think? Leave me reviews! Okay don't hate me I know it has been forever im sorry! Love Booboo-Rawr! **

Chapter 3: The Past

After two days we had crossed the mountains and settled down for the night in a meadow by a cliff. We were still a long way from the Shire. Still, I have not slept. I have not hunted since Sauron's attack and I fear the dreams that await me. My body was weak and I need blood, desperately, but we must keep moving. We are nearing Isengard and Sauroman will no doubt send orcs to capture us.

I watched as Aragorn started a fire and Gandalf read a book on spells. Legolas sat against a tree and began to hum a tune. After a moment Aragorn stood up and said, "I will take first watch," and to that a replied "No, I shall. There is nothing better for me to do and I have better vision in the night." Legolas stood up after hearing me say that.

"Amara you have not slept for days. Take a rest and let Aragorn keep watch." Legolas said as he stood next to me.

"I will do as I please, Legolas," I said and stood up. Immediately my legs gave out and I began to fall. I waited for the hard ground to meet my body but instead a pair of strong arms caught me and lifted me up.

"You have not hunted at all either, Amara" Legolas said in a concerned voice. He was right and I am weak.

"Put…put me down Legolas," I said. He walked back to where he was sitting with me in his arms. He sat down with me in his lap. He grabbed a dagger from his pack and I tried to turn around but he wrapped one arm around my waist.

"What are you doing, Legolas?" I asked. He pressed the point to his wrist and made a small cut, just big enough for a couple drops of blood to start leaking out. I could smell his blood, the intoxicating sweetness of elvish blood.

"Drink," he said and pressed his wrist to my mouth. I turned my head away.

"No," I said. My throat burned at the smell of his blood. It was so sweet smelling, but I cannot drink from him again.

"Amara you need blood" he said

"And it will not be that of my companions. I cannot risk it." I said. I tried to stand up but Legolas pulled me back down into his lap. Aragorn stood up and gave me a concerned look before marching off into the woods. Legolas pushed his wrist back up to my mouth and forced my mouth on his arm. I struggled against him and Legolas just held me close. I tried to push him away but slowly my instincts took over and I began to drink from him, again. I fought with myself, drink or stop?

Gandalf ran over and pulled Legolas's arm from me. "Legolas you fool, she refused for a reason," Gandalf boomed. I fell away from them and stayed there on my hands and knees. I couldn't stop myself, I could have killed him. The prick of tears met my eyes but I fought them away.

I stood up and climbed up a nearby tree, I needed time to think. It was calm tonight, but I could feel something was coming. A rustle sounded from below me, someone was climbing up here. Then I caught the scent of human blood, Aragorn. His face appeared by the branch next to me and he handed me a water pouch. "Drink," he said. "It is blood," he added when I gave him a look. I put the opening to my lips and took a drink. It was not warm, but it was blood and I needed it.

"Why do you not drink from Legolas when he tries to help you?" Aragorn asked.

I sighed and replied, "Vampires are very odd creatures. When we taste blood, we lose all control. Animal blood will satisfy us, if we drink enough. Human blood, we usually drain one or two before we have our fill. Elvish blood is the strongest there is. The more we have the more we crave it. When you found me I was still fairly calm, the deer had given me enough. If I drink from Legolas again, I will not be able to drink from another…he will be bound to me," I whispered the end. Aragorn gave me a curious look.

"Bound? What does that mean?" I sighed, I have been bound to another about one hundred years ago, and he was human. I fed from him one too many times. We were lovers and I killed him.

"We would be able to feel each other's pain, pleasure, and emotions. We would be able to sense were each other is. It happens when a vampire feeds from anyone more than once." I said thinking back to Marcus, the human I bonded with.

"You know of this do you? Has it happened before?" Aragorn asked. With that I hopped from the top of the tree and landed on the ground. I do not want them to know of Marcus. They would not trust me. Gandalf and Legolas walked back towards the campfire. What were they talking about? Gandalf knows a lot about me…maybe too much. Legolas looked at me. His eyes looked sad.

I started towards the cliff to keep watch. The moon was high and the earth sang with the night creatures. Sitting down, I hung my legs off the edge. I doubt I will sleep tonight again. The elf sat down beside me.

"What do you want Legolas?" I asked knowing what he knows. I am ashamed of my past, what I am, and what I could become.

"Why are you afraid of everyone?" he asked.

"Afraid of everyone? I am not afraid of everyone. I am afraid of…" I stopped.

"Yourself?" Legolas asked. I stood up and started to walk away from him.

"You cannot keep running from everything Amara," Legolas said. I stopped and turned to face him. "You have no idea what I have been through,"

"He told me about Marcus," I winced at his name. "He told me that you were lovers." Legolas continued.

"Stop. You don't know what you are talking about." I said.

"He said you killed him." Legolas said walking over towards me. I ran towards him and pushed him to the ground and straddled him with my hands on his shoulders, I brought my face inches from his. "Never speak of him again. You know nothing about us." I yelled. My heart was aching just thinking about Marcus.

Legolas sat up, placing his hands on my hips to keep me from falling. I was still sitting in his lap. "Then tell me about you, what you have been through." He said his face closer to mine.

"I can't." I said. I let my tears fall down my face. All my memories came flooding back to me in a painful ache in my chest. I started crying as Marcus flashed in my head. Legolas cradled me in his arms and I struggled against him. I was so used to keeping my emotions bottled up. Nothing used to get to me; I have killed hundreds of people and never felt a thing. With Marcus, I completely break down.

"Let go of me, Legolas," I said and tried to push away from him. The elf pushed me on my back and straddled my hips - just like I had done to him – but this time his nose was touching mine and his hands pinned both of my wrists about my head. For some reason this position felt more intimate than before. My heart felt like it would be racing if it still had a beat.

I breathed heavily. My throat was burning with the hunger for _his_ blood. The bond is already starting to set in.

"I want to help you, Amara. I feel for you," Legolas said. Then it happened. His soft lips lightly brushed mine, they barely met my lips. I sucked in a deep breath. No, not now, I cannot let myself love again…it is too painful.

His lips met mine again, but this time with more force and more passion. My lips moved with his and my heart yearned for his touch. Did I love this elf? My mind argued with itself, love him, and stay away from him.

I flipped us over, so I was on top of him and our lips parted. I looked at his eyes, they were full of love.

"I can't," I said and ran off, leaving Legolas lying there alone.


	5. An Unlikely Friend

**Obviously I am taking a long time to update…maybe I would more often if I had reviews…**

**You know the drill… I don't own anything you recognize:P**

**Comments are very much liked XD**

Chapter 4: An Unlikely Friend

What happened? I cannot even look at Legolas without a pang in my chest. Do I have feelings for the elf or was it the bond speaking?

I stayed up all night again up in the tree just staring at the stars. They were beautiful, but as the sun began to rise my skin started to burn. I have been exposed to the light so long that I am burning and soon my skin will start to smoke…great.

I laid Legolas's cloak on a stone near the campfire; I did not want the reminder of our kiss on my shoulders. As the sun rose I pulled my fingers through my raven black hair. The dress I was in had a low back and a plunging neck line that showed off my skin but I could move perfectly fine in it so I have no complaints. Back home my wardrobe consisted of blood red and black dresses that were very exposing. It is just part of the royal line; we like to show ourselves off.

My body was in full sunlight now and I hissed at the pain, but slowly I became accustomed to it. I am masochistic apparently.

After everyone was awake, we headed out again. This time I stayed behind the group. Hopefully no one would notice I was in pain and incredibly weak from it.

We made it to a small village by midday. I realized I did not have any weapons so I made my way to a small hut that had some swords and shield out front. Then I stopped for a moment, I don't have any way to pay for it, so I walked away. I found Aragorn around the corner sitting at a table in front of a pub.

"Have a seat Amara" he said with a mug of beer in hand. I sat down across from him and said "Hello Aragorn,"

"Tell me more about your kind, I know very little about vampires." He spoke. This should be interesting.

"Well I am a born vampire, a pure blood if you will. Some are born and some are made. To make a vampire is very dangerous and painful to both participants and is very rarely successful. I am the king's daughter. Drakonol, my father, is a descendent from the very first vampire, Dracul. We live forever unless we are killed. The only way to kill us is too drive a stake through our heart or to decapitate us." I said telling him a bit of family history.

"So that is why you are still alive? Legolas told me you were stabbed during the struggle." He asked.

"Yes. When I was stabbed it was bloody painful but didn't kill me. It weakened me immensely, that is why I needed blood." I said. I still had a scar from the blade but it was healed.

"Are you still in pain from the wound?"

"No, it was a minor wound, but vampires also heal fast, depending on the severity of the wound. You could run me through with a sword without hitting my heart and I would live. My body would react the same as a human; I would bleed out, be in excruciating pain, and have most of the same problems as a human would. The only difference is I would heal, slowly, but I would heal all the same." I said. Aragorn nodded and I walked away.

I felt the prickle of my power begin to flare as some mass of power came within a short distance from me, wraiths. They were here, five of them. Screams and shouts of terror began to ring through my ears and I ran towards the struggle. I ran around a house and Aragorn and Legolas were already in the middle of the fight. I grinned and jumped in, kicking the first wraith that came in sight. Then there he was, Angmar the Lord of the Nazgul, making his way towards me a stake in hand. This could be fun.


	6. Through My Heart

**OH HEY…just a warning I like to beat up amara soooo be prepared**

**Still don't own anything u recognize :P Reviews are welcomed!**

Chapter 5: Through My Heart

Angmar stalked towards me the dirt crunching under his boots. I took a deep breath and lunged towards him. We fought hard. He brought his sword down barely missing me. I spun around and kicked him hard enough to send him back a ways.

I turned my head looking at the battle around me. Legolas was firing arrows like a mad man; Aragorn was handling himself just fine setting his opponents on fire. Legolas looked at me and his eyes widened.

"Amara, behind you!" he shouted. Before I could register what he was talking about, the sharp point of a stake pressed hard against my chest and Angmar's hand wrapped around my throat cutting of my air supply. He pressed against my back trapping me. The stake didn't move but if I moved it would pierce my skin. I gasped for air but the more I moved the harder he squeezed.

Suddenly the entire battle stopped.

"Let her go!" Legolas yelled and aimed an arrow for Angmar but stopped. Aragorn slowly walked in front of us and pointed his sword towards me.

"We leave with the vampire" Angmar hissed.

"Do it Aragorn!" I yelled when the iron fist lightened. The stake pressed harder and pierced trough my skin make me cry out.

"I'm sorry Amara." Aragorn said and lunged forward running both me and Aragorn through with his blade. I gasped and cried out feeling the cool blade through my body as the pain ripped through as well.

"No!" Legolas yelled. Blood began to rise in my throat and I felt the blade jar as Angmar fell back making me fall forward. I landed on my knees and looked up at Aragorn who had a look of worry on his face. I grabbed the hilt of his sword with shaky hands. I pulled it out of my body slowly groaning in pain.

I registered that the wraiths had gone and everyone left surrounded me. I felt dizzy as my blood flowed out of my wound. Legolas ran forward as I began to fall. I landed in his arms and looked at the sky.

Gandalf walked towards us.

"We are not far from Mirkwood Legolas. Take her there and meet us in Rivendell after Aragorn and I retrieve the ring."

Legolas nodded and scooped me into his arms. I felt him lift me onto a horse and we began to gallop towards Mirkwood.

After some time had passed I began to lose my consciousness. All I could feel was the steady beat of the horse and Legolas's heart in my ear.


	7. Mirkwood

**Sooo likey? Im enjoying putting Amara through hell.. ahaha**

**Yea still don't own lotr….yet..**

Chapter 6: Mirkwood

I heard a voice. It was male, speaking in elvish. Slowly my thoughts began to clear and I could make out what he was saying. It was an old healing prayer. I opened my eyes to a white room and two men standing over me. One I recognized as Legolas. He was holding my hand. The other I did not know.

I tried to sit up but a striking pain ripped through me and I fell back.

"Easy Amara." Legolas said placing his hand on my shoulder. The other man grabbed a chalice and placed it in front of me. "Drink" he said and walked out. I reached towards it and began to drink the red liquid inside. I could feel the blood replenishing my body.

"You scared me." Legolas whispered. I thought back to the look on his face when Aragorn ran me through with his sword.

"I am fine. I knew what would happen. Would you have preferred if they took me to Sauron? Or would it have been better if Angmar staked me?" I said sharply. I knew I was trying to avoid any feelings for him. I can't let myself to love him even more than I do.

"I thought you were dead. I care for you Amara, why can't you see that?" Legolas said and walked out of the room. I sighed and attempted to sit up. The wound bit at my stomach but I managed to sit all the way up. Slowly, I finished drinking what was left of the blood then I attempted several times to stand all the way up. I walked out of my room into the hallway. I have never been to Mirkwood before, so I began to wander aimlessly.

The sun was beginning to set and the sky was a painting of pinks and blues on the horizon, it was beautiful. I haven't had a chance to gaze at the sky in a long time and I have missed doing so.

My mind wandered back to Legolas. I am truly afraid of hurting him and being hurt in return. I regret falling for Marcus and I wish I could undo what had been done. I sat down in a small garden outside by the main building. The sun barely peaked over the trees and the dark was setting in.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not hear Legolas approaching until I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I was very harsh earlier and I apologize for what I said to you." He said softly.

"You are right." I replied. He was right after all, he was right about everything. I am afraid; of being hurt and of hurting others. Legolas sat down next to me and rested his arm on my back. I turned my head and looked at his face which was now glowing in the moonlight; he was beautiful. I lifted my palm and brushed his cheek with my fingertips and in return he held my hand against his face.

"I am scared". I said in a whisper and I looked down in shame. Light fingers lifted my chin and I looked into his eyes.

"I will always be here for you, Amara" Legolas said as he brought his face closer to mine. I held my breath and his soft lips brushed mine. His hand moved from my chin to the back of my neck and he pulled me closer, his other hand wrapping around my waist. Our kiss became more passionate and full of longing. We both wanted this, I wanted this.

I could hear his heart pounding and I kissed him harder. The heat from his glorious form warmed my body. His blood smelled so sweet

I stopped. I froze. I cannot let myself lust for his blood.

"What is wrong Amara?" Legolas said looking worried.

"I… I want your blood." I said. I moved away from him, but he pulled me back. Legolas kept his hand in mine. I looked at him, sympathy and longing written on his face.

"Fight it. I know you have the strength." He said and placed his hand on my neck and gently pulled my head towards his. Barely an inch away he stopped letting me make the move. I held my breath and pressed my lips to his.

I felt loved.


End file.
